Twisted Season Two: The Season That Could Have Been
by king yugioh
Summary: Based on the ABC Family Series "Twisted". This is what could have happened if they had been given a second season. This is Part One.


TWISTED SEASON TWO: THE SEASON THAT COULD HAVE BEEN (PART I)

BANG! The sound will forever echo in Jo Masterson's mind. The sound of Charlie McBride's life ending will be etched in her memory forever. Jo falls to the floor as Charlie releases his hold on her, his body sliding down the wall leaving a bloody trail behind him. Kyle Masterson, shielding his wife, yells at Lacey Porter and Danny Desai.

"Get Down!" Danny checks on Lacey. "Are you alright?" He ask her. She nods a response of Yes. "I'm going to check on Jo." He tells her. Before Lacey can react, Danny has already turned away and reaches for Jo, who is curled up in a ball in the floor crying. His efforts are halted by another gunshot and this time Danny slumps to the floor, his hands falling short of Jo's face.

Both girls scream, "Danny!" Chief Masterson instructs Tess to call an ambulance as he makes his way to a window. He slowly looks through the slats that board the window. Scanning outside he can not see anything only darkness and an eerie silence. He goes under the window towards the door. "I'm going for my car to get some back up. Stay down!" Meanwhile, Lacey and Jo have moved closer to the unconscious Danny. "Is he dead?" Jo asked Lacey through quivering lips. Lacey shakes her head. "No, I can feel his pulse but it is weak." The girls hug each other and slowly begin to cry. Tess, has called for an ambulance and stares at the lifeless body of her would-be son. His eyes are wide open as if frozen in a state of shock. Tess Masterson covers her face and tries to keep herself from vomiting at the site of the blood and brain matter on the wall behind him. "Girls? Are you alright? Did either of you get hurt?" The two girls look up and shake their heads "No". Jo sees blood on her shoulder and looks to her mother. "Mom?" She says, looking in horror.

Tess looks outside and sees her husband in his truck. She motions toward the girls and he signals his approval for her to move. She steps over Danny and looks at Jo. The blood is not Jo's and Tess hugs her daughter tight enough to cause Jo to begin fidgeting out of her grasp. Tess then checks on Danny as the sound of sirens break the silence. "Danny?" Lacey calls to him. She tries to roll him over but Tess stops her. "Don't move him." Tess tells Lacey gently. "The ambulance is almost here." Lacey leans close to Danny's ear. "Don't you die on me Danny." She tells him. Jo can't look at him. She has turned away crying. "Why did he do that?" She asked. "Why didn't he just stay down." No one answers her. Kyle comes back in and helps Tess to her feet. "Take Jo home. We will talk when I get there." Tess holds on to her husband one more time before taking Jo by the arm. "Come on, honey." But Jo pulls away. "No! I'm not leaving Danny." She then squats next to Desai and takes hold of his outstretched hand, the one that was inches from her face when he fell. Kyle lifts her up. And hands her off to her mother.

"There is nothing you can do, Jo. Go with your mother!" He says insistently.

"DAD, I'm not leaving Danny! Jo turns to say to her father as paramedics enter the house.

Lacey moves out of the way so the men can do their work. They slowly roll Danny over. The grey of his sweater is now turning red as blood seeps through the weave cloth. After looking at him, he is loaded onto a gurney and wheeled toward the ambulance. "Will he be alright?" Lacey asked one of the men.

The medic shakes his head. "He has lost a lot of blood. We won't know until we get him to the hospital. His pulse is very weak." "I'm coming with him." She announces. And follows the paramedic but he stops her saying that only family is involved in the ambulance. She waves him off and heads to her car so she can follow them. Two officers from Green Grove and others from the local police department have arrived on the scene as well as a Coroner.

There is a brief discussion of what has taken place. "Eddie, go to the hospital with Danny, don't let him out of your sight." Kyle tells his deputy. "Sure thing, Chief." Eddie says as he turns to walk out. He then stops and turns back around. "Shouldn't we tell about her son?" Tess answers him. "I'll go get Karen. I think Jo should be looked at, just in case Charlie did anything." Jo stands staring at the blood pool where Danny had been laying just seconds earlier. "Come on." Tess tells her quietly. "Oh mom." Jo says as she breaks down into her mothers arms. "He'll be alright. Everything will be alright." She says as she strokes Jo's hair. Tears fill Tess's eyes as realization that she almost lost both her children this night if it wasn't for Danny. She leads Jo to their car. They get in and drive away. Kyle watches as Charlie is loaded into the Coroners van then helps the other officers walk through the neighborhood trying to determine where the shots came from and if the shooter is still in the area but after an hour of looking, they come up with no leads and determine the shooter is gone.

Time passes as Karen rolls over and sees that Jack is still asleep. She slips out of bed and decides to surprise him with breakfast in bed. She puts on a robe and heads downstairs. She steps off the last step when there is a knock on the door. She looks through the peep door and sees Tess on the other side looking frantic. "Tess? What is wrong?" She motions to Tess to come inside. "Karen, Danny's been shot!" She could hardly speak the words. All the color drains from Karen's face.

"SHOT?" Karen asks. "How? When?" She began asking rapid-fire questions. "Get dressed, I'll explain on the way." Tess instructs her. A man's voice comes from behind Karen. It is Jack. "Explain what?" He asks Tess. Karen turns to Jack. "It's Danny.

I got to get to the hospital." She puts a hand on his chest then heads back upstairs, quickly. Jack turns to Tess. "Is Danny alright?" Tess just shakes her head. "I don't know."

Shortly, Karen is back and has her coat. "Let's go!" She says heading out the door. Tess follows. "I'll meet you there!" Jack calls after her. Tess and Karen pull away.

Whitney appears from around the corner. "What's going on? Danny's been shot? What did Charlie do this time? This wasn't part of the plan." Jack isn't listening. He is too busy scrolling his cell phone for a phone number. He selects the number. "Hello?" says a voice from the speaker. "Yeah. It's me." Jack says angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" He yells into the phone. "We agreed that I would handle the Desai's and that includes Danny!" Whitney moves uncomfortably as Jack yells into his phone. "What about Charlie? Do you know he is off doing God knows what?"

There is a pause in the conversation as Jack listens intently to the voice on the other end. "I see." Jack finally says. "Now let me tell you something, if Danny Desai dies, you'll be number one with a bullet!" Jack clicks off his phone and turns to Whitney. "What did Charlie do this time?" She sighs. Jack lets out a smirk. "We don't have to worry about Charlie anymore. That has been handled." Whitney perks up. "Did he fall back into line with the plan?" She inquired. "He's dead." Jack says bluntly. "We need to get to the hospital. I have to be there for Karen. And you…." Whitney cuts him off. "I'm sure Lacey is going to need a friend." She smiles as she looks at him. "Don't get me wrong, they will die when the time is right but for now…" Jack grabs his coat. …."we are needed to show our support of our injured friend." They leave the house and head to the hospital. A laugh escapes Whitney as the pull away.

Silence is golden but not for Lacy Porter, the quiet is an eerie reminder of the events of the previous night. She lays on Danny's chest softly weeping and praying that he will be alright. The lights in his room are dim. She isn't sure if outside the sun has come up or if the moon is still high in the sky. She doesn't care that she hasn't had anything to eat or that her parents must be worried sick not knowing her where abouts. Danny is too important.

Her emotions are a combination of sadness and anger. She is sad that Charlie is dead, Tess Masterson has lost a child and the man she loves lays motionless in a hospital room. Yet, deep inside, there is anger toward Jo for taking Danny from her, for Charlie putting them in situation and to Danny for laying in a hospital because he just had to check on Jo and then getting shot. She tries to put that behind her and stay strong. Being emotional has a place and right now Danny needs her to be strong, like she always has been for him.

Eddie, stands outside of Danny Desai's room ever vigilant watching the staff come and go. He has been there since Danny arrived and is fighting back the urge to rest. He hears a commotion and sees Danny's mother, Karen. She is hurriedly coming toward him. "Where's Danny?" she asked him. He doesn't answer her, he just opens the door to Danny's room and steps aside. Tess thanks him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "How is he?" But Eddie just shrugs. "They wouldn't tell me anything." Tess nods and follows Karen.

The sound of the door opening wakes Lacey, "Mrs. Desai?" she says, sleepily. Karen sets her coat down in a chair and then walks over an hugs Lacey. "Are you alright?" Karen asks her. Lacey motions towards Danny. "I am fine. Not sure about Danny." She wipes a tear away with her knuckle. Karen trying to be strong leans over her son and quietly whispers to him. "I am here. Your mother is here. Lacey is here." She takes hold of Danny's hand then brushes some hair out of his face.

"Excuse me?" comes a man's voice from the doorway. Eddie is holding the door, peeking inside. "Karen, the doctor is here to see you." He then shuts the door. Karen looks over to Lacey and excuses herself. Outside the room Doctor Roque waits for Karen to emerge from the room. "Mrs. Desai? I am Doctor Rogue. Danny has been put into my care. Can we speak in private?" Looking over at the officer. Karen motions to a nearby door. The plaque on the door reads, "Chapel".

The doctor closes the door behind them. "Mrs. Desai. Your son took a shot to his shoulder and is lucky to be alive. A few inches and it would have nicked his subclavian artery. The bullet missed the brachial plexus or Danny wouldn't be able to use his arm. The injury sustained was a clean shot so all we did in surgury was clean the wounds and sew them shut. I wanted you to know that he will make a full recovery but he needs rest." Karen lets out a sigh of relief.

"However, there is one more thing. Danny is in a coma." "A coma?" She said frantically. "But you just said that he is going to make a full recovery. I don't understand." The doctor lays a gentle hand on 's shoulder. "I know of the stress that your son has been under. I saw him on the news concerning the murder case of Regina Crane. That combined with the stress his body is under after being shot, the mind will shut down in order to let the body heal." Karen turns away from the doctor.

"How long will he be this way?" She asked him softly. The doctor takes a step toward her. "I can't say for sure. He needs rest. Time will tell. It is up to Danny." The doctor leaves Karen alone. She silently begins to weep.

Tess has left Danny's room and makes her way towards the hospital basement. The room is cold and barely lit. She is met be a young lady in a set of scrubs. "Excuse me but can you tell me where is the Morgue? I would like to see my son." The young lady leads Tess to the viewing room. There laying on the metal slab is the remains of her son, Charlie. She can not fight back tears. "I am sorry for your loss." The young lady says. "I'll leave alone with him for awhile."

She thens leaves as Tess puts a hand on the glass partition. "I am so sorry, Charlie. I didn't know. I was told I had a daughter. I thought about you all the time. I had no idea Vikram gave you to Tara, his sister. Damn him." She said through tear filled eyes and quivering lips. The sound of the door behind her made her look up and over her shoulder. Kyle Masterson stood in the doorway. "Will you be alright?" He said as he walk toward her, arms open to hug her.

"Will any of us ever be alright?" She asked him as a response. She could see Jo still standing in the doorway. "I'm taking Jo home if you wanted to stay here with Karen." Tess stepped back. "Yeah, that is a good idea." She walked over and hugged Jo. "Honey, how are you holding up?" Jo's face was emotionless. She didn't answer she just headed toward the partition. And stared at Charlies lifeless body.

"I lost a sister and a brother. How do you think I am holding up?" She began to cry. "I want to see Danny." She said quietly. "Sure, honey." Tess said. And the Masterson family all left the viewing room. The young intern came back in and preceeded in starting Charlie's autopsy.

Jack and Whitney got off the elevator just as Tess,Kyle and Jo were leaving a adjoining elevator. "How's Danny?" Jack asked.

Tess smiled sweetly. "You'll have to ask Karen. We are going to see him ourselves." The five headed to Danny's room and are stopped by at the door by Eddie. "Hey Chief!" He greeted Kyle. "Is Karen in there?" Masterson asked his deputy. "No, she's in the Chapel. The doctor wanted to see her in private." Kyle nods. "I'll go check on her."

He walk to the Chapel and slowly opens the door. "Karen?" He closes the door as Karen gets to her feet. "I'm not used to praying." she said kindly. "Neither am I." Kyle responded to her. "But I think God would understand." Karen reaches over and holds onto Kyle. "When?" she asks him. Kyle looks at her not understanding the question. "What?" Karen pulls away. "When will we be able to start having a normal life." A tear falls from her eye.

Meanwhile, in front of Danny's door. Jack and Eddie are having words. "Why can't I go in to see him?" Jack asked the officer. "Cheifs orders. Only family is allowed to see him. Also, he is still a under house arrest. Sorry but I can't let you in."

Lacey opens the door and looks out. She sees Jo. "Can Jo come in?" Jo steps up. "I need to see Danny." Eddie sighs. "Only family. but don't tell your dad." He smiles and steps out of the way. Lacey lets Jo pass and then closes the door.

Jo slowly walks over to Danny's bedside. Tears begin to stream down her face. "Why?" she can barely speak. Lacey wraps her arms around her. "I know." she answers her. "All he wanted was a second chance. A fresh start." Lacey looks her in the eyes. "He'll get through this, he's Danny."

In that moment Jo realizes that those feelings she has for Danny pale in comparison to how Lacey feels about him. "Lacey? Can we talk?" Lacey nods. "Sure, what about." "Danny?" Jo replies. "I think that I made a mistake." Lacey walks around to the other side of the bed and motions to Jo to sit down beside her. "What kind of mistake?" Lacey could tell that there was something important on Jo's mind.

"Ever since Danny got back we have been either fighting or being friends with Danny. He has lied to us, then he tried to tell us the truth and we have pushed him toward the other. And I realized that my feelings for Danny are not what I thought they were." Lacey turned to Danny. Fighting back tears, "He means so much to me. I was so angry at him when he told me of you sharing a secret. It was like you guys had this bond that I couldn't be a part and Jo you and he had something that couldn't be shared by our friendship. And he kept saying over and over again, 'I'm just trying to protect you.' He told me that he didn't want to burden me with his problems." Lacey and Jo wiped tears from thier eyes. "That is Danny for you. Same thing, always protecting and now here we are with him lying there. At least this type of lying won't get him into trouble." Both girls let out a little laugh.

The door opened and Karen, Tess and Kyle came in. "Jo, why don't we get going. I'll get you something to eat and you can get some rest. Lacey, your mother called me. I told her that you were alright and that you were here. "Thank you Chief Masterson." Lacey said. "Why don't you head on home too, I'll call you if there is any change." Karen told her. Lacey shook her head. "I'm not leaving. I can't leave." Jo hugs Lacey. "I'll be back later so you can go home, okay." Kyle and Jo leave Karen, Lacey and Tess in Danny's room.

Whitney and Jack sit in the waiting room. "I need to talk to Karen." Jack leaves the room. Whitney sees Jo and Kyle walk by. She walks over and stops them. "How is he? Will he be alright?" Jo looks at Whitney. "The doctor says he needs rest other then that…" Jo doesn't finish her statement. She waves and walks away. Whitney catches up to Jack who is still not getting past Eddie.

Danny Desai stands in a white room. There is nothing there except a door. A familiar door. Danny takes a few steps and hesitantly takes hold of the knob. Click goes the lock and the door opens revealing a room of his house. He recognizes the zebra print on the stairs. There is noise coming from the living room. Sitting in his favorite chair is his father, Vikram. Danny steps around the chair and looks at him.

"What the hell?" Danny says. Vikram just smiles up at his son. "Can I get you a beer?" Danny takes a step backward. Vik looks over his shoulder and yells to an unseen person. "Hey, could you bring my son a beer?" He turns back to Danny and motions toward the couch. "Why don't you have a seat son. You look like you've seen a ghost." Danny looks at the couch and sits. But not for long when he recognizes the person bringing him a drink. The young lady dressed in black sets the beverage on the table in front of him.

"Regina?" She smiles at him. "You remembered me, I'm touched." she said placing a hand on her heart. "Loving the hair, by the way, have you let Lacey run her fingers through it yet?" Regina playfully reaches to touch his hair and Danny slaps her hand away. "Well!" Regina said, giggling. Vikram looks at his son. "Now son, don't be that way. We are all friends here." Danny sits back down and turns his attention to the big screen TV. Vikram motions to the soccer game. "This team is losing, let's see what else is on." He hold up a remote and the channel changes to a scene of a hospital room. Danny slowly comes to his feet. There he is on the screen laying in bed, Lacey, apparently, asleep on his chest. "What the hell is this about?"

He points to the screen and then to himself. "Is that me?" Vikram smiles. Danny knows that smile all to well. There is usually something else behind the smile besides good wishes. A scheme. A lie. Vikram smiling meant that he was up to no good. "He's always been a little slow. How did you think I manipulated him in Juvie?" A young man's voice came from behind Vikram. Danny turned from the TV to see Charlie smiling at him. Charlie opened his arms as to give Danny a hug.

"Surprise Bitch, I bet you didn't think you were ever going to see me again." Danny takes a step in Charlie's direction but Charlie step back. "Hey!" he said. "I'm not the one that shot you." In that moment Danny felt a twinge of pain in his shoulder. He looked at jacket to see a hole that wasn't there before. He then turned back to the TV. Vikram motioned with the remote. "I forgot to turn up the volume." A bar appeared at the bottom of the screen.

In the hospital room Lacey quietly wept as she spoke to Danny. " Don't leave me." she said. "I can't lose you again. I know you can't hear me but I need to tell you. I love you. I have since we were kids. I thought I'd never find that kind of love again then Archie came into my life. He was always good to me. Honest. Loving and kind." She pauses for a moment because there is a sound outside the door. Eddie, opens the door and pokes in his head. "Lacey, your mom is here to take you home." Lacey nods in acknowledgement. "Thank you officer Eddie. Can you tell her I'll be out in a minute?" He smiles at her and shuts the door. Lacey looks at Danny again.

"I'll be back later. Things are going to be different from now on, you'll see. It always comes back to the friendship. But I don't know if I can still be your friend." She takes hold of his hand and puts it to her face. "I love you too much just to be friends." She gently sets his hand down and leaves the room.

Danny has his hand on the screen. "Lacey." he says quietly. "She is very pretty." Vikram says. "You got the old mans taste for the ladies. I see." Danny didn't reply. He was too busy forcing back tears. Seeing Lacey and hearing her words made the wound in his shoulder hurt even more. "I always knew she wanted to hit that." Regina said with a hint of sarcasm. "Must be the hair." Danny hung his head, trying to keep the anger inside him in check. "This channel is boring. Let's see what else is on, shall we?" Vikram changed the channel again. Danny looked up and there was Jo tossing in her sleep.

"Hey, it's my little sister!" Charlie motioned to the screen. "My sister is such a great kisser." He stopped for a second in reflection. "Did I just say that? What is wrong with me? I kissed my sister!" Charlie stuck out his tongue like a cat trying to get fur out of its mouth. He started wretching then saw Danny glaring at him from across the room. "I'm kidding! But she was a good kisser." Danny turned back to the TV. "What's with your family, Socio?" Regina asked. "Incest isn't sexy."

Danny had zoned out her words. He just stared at the screen. "I'm sorry Jo." he whispered to her. "She is a really cutie that Masterson girl. Reminds me of her mother." Vikram remarked. "If she would have minded her own business, I might still be alive." "You and me both." Added Charlie. Regina had walked across the room and stands next to Danny looking at the TV screen. "What do you think she is dreaming about? You?

She have the hots for you too, Danny?"

Desai didn't like the implications of Regina's question. He kept staring at the screen. A single tear fell from his eye. Regina took noticed of the droplet. "Crying? What kind of man cries?" she taunted him. Vikram stood up. "Danny has always been weak. He couldn't stand up to me when I made him take the fall for my sisters death." Charlie walked over to Vikram. "You should have seen him when I made mention of his feeling toward Jo." Regina walks over to Charlie. "I always thought he was hot when he was brooding and angry." "Well?" Vikram questioned him. "Aren't you going to say anything." Danny turned away from the screen.

And walked quickly toward Vikram. "I was 11 years old when you killed Tara. I was a child who was forced to grow up with out friends, without family and when I got out. I couldn't tell anyone because you being a son-of-a-bitch had to fake his death and hide like a scared little girl." He then walked over to Charlie. "You didn't have a life so you had to take the one thing I was trying to rebuild. Mine!" Charlie interrupted him. "You mean 'the shy puppy dog'?" Danny swung and connected, knocking Charlie off his feet. The move did have some consequences. His shoulder began hurting even more to the point he staggered to keep standing.

He looked over at Regina. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to get involved with a low life like my father." Vikram pointed a finger in Danny's face. "You little brat. After all I have done for you and our family!" He angrily turned away. Danny let out a laugh. "What you did? How you ruined us? How you ruined Tess and Kyle's life with your secrets?Don't forget the millions of reasons why I hate you. The hell you put my mother through because she thought you were dead." Danny was having trouble keeping his balance. He walked over to the couch as blood began slowing seeping through the sleeve of his sweater. "I just wanted a normal life. I just wanted to be happy." Charlie walked over to Danny rubbing his jaw. "Happiness is an illusion Danny. Admit it, you'll never be happy." Vikram changed the channel again, back to Danny in the hospital. This time there are alarms blaring as nurses and doctors attend to him. Danny felt weak.

"What is happening?" His voice barely audible. Vikram knelt beside him. "Danny, it's getting time." Vikram spoke gently. "You're going to be leaving soon." "Leaving?" Danny asked his father. Vikram put a hand on his shoulder and Danny let out a groan of pain." "It was nice seeing you again son." Vikram looked at the screen, the channel has changed back to Jo. "Take care of her, your mother and Karen." He smiled again. "I hope things work out with Lacey. She is beautiful." Vikram sat back in his chair. Danny's arm was turning red with blood. "I forgive you." Charlie said, jokingly. "I kind of deserved that punch." Vikram smiled again. "See I knew my boys would get along." Danny felt the room start to go black. "Bye, Danny." he heard Regina say as everything around him went dark.

Kyle Masterson sits at the bar in his kitchen drinking coffee and looking at the envelope that sits beside him. Inside is the life of Charlie McBride, handed to him as he left the hospital a few hours before. He slowly opens and dumps out the contents. On the bar is a wallet, key ring with keys, a light blue woven bracelet with a brown bead and a cell phone. He opens the wallet and looks inside. There is nothing inside but some cash, a drivers license, and two pictures (one is of Jo and the other is of Lacey). He places the pictures back inside and sets the wallet aside. He takes the key ring and examines each key. One in particular catches his attention. A curious look crosses his face with one key in particular. There was something odd about the key. Things started to make sense now as to how he got into Jack's boathouse and plant that evidence. The questions remain to what relationship Jack had to Vikram and was Charlie apart of that? He raises an eyebrow as his thoughts start coming together.

He places the keys in his coat pocket so he can take them to the office with him. "These need investigating." He thought to himself. His attention turned to the cell phone. Dead.. The battery has gone out but he knew that he could charge the phone when he realized that the make and model were identical to his own phone. The Chief goes and gets his charger and hooks it to the phone. After about ten minutes, there is enough of a charge that the phone begins to give up it's secrets. Kyle begins to scroll through the list of numbers. Danny, Lacey, Jo, and Whitney all fellow classmates of Charlie. There were others that Kyle was surprised to see, however, Jack, Mayor Rolllins, Gloria Crane and Merilyn Rossi. "Charlie? What was your real reason being in Green Grove?" Kyle asked himself. He added the phone to his pocket.

The last thing on the counter was the woven bracelet with the brown bead. Kyle held the small item and realized that he has seen this item before but there was something different yet familiar. He tilted his head a he tried to remember where he had seen this before. He kept drawing a blank. His train of thought was interrupted by the rain on the windows and the rumbles of thunder. Upstairs Jo was trying to get to some sleep but her dreams were not sweet. She was standing in THAT house, Charlie had his knife to her neck. She could feel his heart beating in her back. Everything was like a movie running in slow motion. She could see her parents on one side of the room. Her dad shielding Tess from the shot. The sound going by her ear was like a large mosquito. On the others side she could see Danny covering Lacey and then slowly coming to his feet and turning to her. She can't get the look of his eyes from here memory. He was afraid. She had never seen Danny afraid of anything. He always seemed fearless even when he stood up to Vikram. He reached for her and then…

The sound of the thunder was like a gun shot. "DANNY!" Jo shot up from the bed. She grabbed her pillow and began rocking back and forth. Form the other side of her bedroom door came a familiar voice. "Jo? Are you alright?" Kyle knocked a couple of times on the door before entering the room. Jo's face had lost all color. He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It's alright. I'm here." He said quietly to her. Jo continued to rock back in forth. "Danny" She whispered. Another clap of thunder made Jo jump and grab her dad. And she held him tight. Kyle could feel her shaking in his arms. He slightly pushed her away. "Jo, it's alright. You're safe. It is just thunder." Jo looked up at her fathers loving face and began calming down. "I want to go see him." She tell him. Kyle pulls he back into a hug. "Of course, after you eat and get dressed." He gently let her go and got up leaving her to get herself together. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready." Kyle said as he closed the door to her room.

Meanwhile across town, Jack is busy cleaning the boat house that was left a mess from Chief Masterson's raid. Outside thunder crashed and lightning flashed and there was an eerie silence inside as Jack worked. Whitney was upstairs on her cell busy texting Lacey, who was not returning phone calls. Frustrated Whitney looked around and began picking things up. She started down the stairs when she heard Jacks voice yell "We're Closed! Can't you read the sign?" The gentleman wasn't listening as he came inside shaking off his umbrella. "That is quite a storm outside." He said. Jack raised an eyebrow. "You're not here to take about the weather so let's just get down to brass tax." The man was tall, wore sunglasses and was in a finely tailored charcoal grey suit. He smiled as he spoke. "Always one to get down to business, aren't you Jack." Jack stood in a defiant stance toward the gentleman. "And you were never one for chit-chat." The other man nodded in approval. Jack Taylor was a master in the art of verbal chess. And right now he knew that he was in CHECK. "I came to check on the progress of the project. There are those that believe that you have lost sight of our goal." Jack stood and shook his head. "Patience is virtue but that group has never been virtuous."

He went back to cleaning as he continued addressing his guest. "I told them on the phone that all is going according to plan and there is nothing to worry about. I don't understand why they sent you." The man was the same age a Jack but he wasn't as laid back. He was the typical business man and also quite adept at verbal chess as well and je knew Jack was on the defensive. "Look Jack, I'm not worried. I know you'll get the results. I just questions your methods. What is taking so long?" Jack was growing annoyed with his guest. "Well Danny Desai being a coma isn't making it any easier." The gentleman took a couple steps toward Jack. "How does that complicate things? If anything that should make things easier." CHECKMATE Jack turned around to see the guy standing a little too close. "Look," he said. "just tell those corporate hounds that things haven't changed and that Karen and Danny will be out of the way." The man walked over and picked up his umbrella that had slid off the wall. "I'll be in New York a few days if things change let me know." He turned to leave. "And Jack." He paused. "Don't dig in to deep. If everything goes according to plan, you'll be a very rich man and sipping Mai-Tais on an private island somewhere. But you this screw-up, and Vikram Desai will have a new room mate in hell." He closes the door behind him. Whiney seeing that is safe to come out, walks down the stairs to see Jack. "Who was that?" she asked Jack, concerned. Jack turned around. "Trouble." He quickly walked past her. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm heading over to the hospital to find out about Danny. We have to move up our timetable." Whitney folded her arms. "You think they will let you see Karen? Masterson has him guarded twenty-four seven." Jack stopped. "Don't worry about it. You need to get back in good with Lacey. Maybe work on getting to her through Jo." Whitney looked down at the floor and sighed. Jack takes her arm. "Whitney, you're not getting attached to Lacey, are you?" She didn't look up. Jack raised her chin to see looked at him in the face. "You know what has to happen. You heard what he said, don't get dug in too deep." Jack turned and left Whitney standing there while up in her room, the cell phone buzzed with a missed call..Lacey.

The rain pitter-pattered against the window of Danny's hospital room. Karen sits at his bedside reading while Tess stares blankly out the window watching the rain. There is a knock at the door and a female officer steps in. "Mrs. Desai?" She said. Karen looks up from her reading and Tess turns from the window. A small built African-American woman stands outside the door. "This woman would like to speak with you." The officer motions in the mystery lady's direction. "I'm sorry." Karen apologizes. "But as you can see…" her voice trails off as she turns to Danny. The woman bows her head. "I understand but I really need to speak with you. I think you need to hear what I have to say." Tess annoyed quickly walks over to the woman. "I think you should leave." she spoke quietly. "Can't you see that she has no interest in speaking with you?" The lady reached into her jacket. The officer places her hand on her weapon. Seeing the officer's reaction, the black woman slowly produces a business card case and a badge. She hands the card to Tess who turns to Karen. "Officer, let her in. and thank you."

The female officer nods and lets the lady step in closing the door behind her. "Thank you." she said. Tess walks over to Karen handing her the card. The name reads: Sheila Michaels, Special Agent. Federal Bureau of Investigations. "FBI? What does the Bureau want with me?" Karen asked confused. "You must forgive me," the woman began. "This wouldn't have happened if I had acted sooner." Tess was also confused. "What's going on?" The lady walked over and looked out of the window. She scanned the area outside and when she was certain things were fine closed the curtains. "We have been watching you and Danny. Waiting to see if Vikram would return. Mrs. Masterson, just how long were you in contact with him." Tess didn't like the woman's tone but she when she went to answer, Karen cut her off. "Vikram? My husband is dead, again." The agent sat down in a seat next to Karen. "We know. And we know that his life was in danger from someone close." Tess put a hand to her mouth as she gasp. "So Vikram was telling the truth. I can't believe it." Karen was shocked. "Do you know who? What was he doing that made someone want to kill him?" The agent looked over to Danny. "All we know for sure is that Danny isn't safe. We have been watching him since he arrived back in Green Grove." Karen got upset and angry. "You're telling me that all this time, you've had him under surveillance and you could have stepped in when he went on the run." The agent understood Mother Desai's anger. "I couldn't risk exposing myself or the operation. I had to let things play out." Karen stood up and towered over the other woman. "My son was a fugitive and could have been killed out there and all you can say is 'I'm sorry?' " She walked over to the door and swung it open wide, causing the officer outside to jump. "I think you should leave, now!" Karen ordered her.

The agent got to her feet and started to leave. "We'll speak again." she said walking past Karen. "There is much we still need to discuss." She left the room and passed Kyle and Jo walking up the hallway. Kyle turned and watched her walk away. Karen dragged him into Danny's room with Jo following them. "Kyle, that woman." Karen tried to calm down as she spoke. She hands Kyle the business card. The Chief looks down at the card, "FBI?" He pockets the card and then turns to Tess. "I have to get to the station and see what this is about. I'll call you later." Tess nods. "Any clue to what is going on?" She asked him. "No, but I'm going to find out." Kyle took the Deputy aside and left her with more instructions. Then he left. Tess shakes her head. "I sure could use a cup of coffee." Karen looks at her. "I'll join you." Tess looks over at Jo who is looking down at Danny. "Will you be alright here?" Jo looks up. "I'll be fine, mom." Tess and Karen leave Jo alone with Danny. The room grows silent as Karen shuts the door. Jo looks back down at Danny. She reaches over and moves a stray hair from his face. She pulls the chair closer to the bed and sits down at his bedside. Taking hold of his hand she wipes tears away with her free hand. "I liked your other "lying" better. At least you were standing and looking at me when you did it." She chucked at her own joke. The machine behind he slowly peeped Jo wondered if Danny had laughed too.

The room seemed darker and the occasional lightning flash was the only light. Jo was having trouble speaking. "Danny, please come back to us. Tess, Karen, my dad, Rico and Lacey all miss you." She pauses for a second. "I miss you." She kisses her fingers and places them on Danny's lips. Then she stands up and kisses him. Her hair lightly caressing his face. She sets her head on top of his. Tears stream down her face. "It is so unfair. I just got you back. You told me how you feel about me. I still don't believe those words." She sits back down and take a kleenex from the bedside table and wipes her eyes. " She squeezes his hand like he had done hers in the hallway at school. "I don't know if I can do this anymore, Danny." She lets go of his hand then gets up and walks over to the window. The storm outside is subsiding and gentle rain now taps across the window. "I don't know if you can hear this or if you'll ever understand. I've been thinking about us. The thing with Charlie has made me realize something. I am an idiot. I've been not thinking with my head but my heart. I have feelings for you Danny but I realize that I have feelings for someone else and that isn't how love is supposed to work. I wanted to hear you say you loved me and then you did and all I could think about was that it didn't seem right." She went back over to his bedside. "The three of us have endured so much and now just when it seems like life might get back to normal…" Her words trail off. "I think that I created some fantasy about us and I thought that we'd be happily ever after but this isn't the case. I know that you love Lacey and" she hesitates for a second.. "I don't think that I feel like I thought I did for you. I'm sorry Danny." She sits down again just as the door slowly opens and Tess and Karen return from their coffee break. Outside in the parking lot, a man stands under an umbrella looking toward Danny Desai's window. He climbs into a black car and shuts the door. He pulls out a cell phone and places a call. Inside the mayors office the phone rings.

The Mayor's office has been a hornets nest since word has leaked of Mayor Rollins involvement with Vikram Desai. His phone has been ringing off the hook. "Mayor's office." a young lady answers the phone. "One moment please." The secretary walks in to Rollins office. The mayor sits at his desk rifling through papers. He would pick up a paper look over at another then back again. "John?" the secretary ask. But he doesn't look up. "There is phone call for you." He sighed. "What else is new? They have all been for me. Can you just hold all my calls for the rest of the day?" She smiles, "Sure." She leaves as John leans back in his chair and covers his eyes with his palms from an obvious headache. Just then a large man bust through his door. "We've got to talk!"

His voice causes everyone in the office to jump. John gets up from his chair and shuts the door and pulls down the shade. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!" John yells at him as he walks back to his desk. Regaining his composure, he sits down and offers his guest a chiar. But the man insists on standing. "My contact would like his payment." He slams a finger on the desk. "And these type of people don't like to be kept waiting." John turns and looks out the window before answering him. "Look Tim! Just be glad your man is getting paid. Masterson is still alive and Danny Desai is in a coma. We need Danny or everything is going to hell in a handbasket. And with Charlie dead, that just opens more questions." Tim Calvert wasn't listening. "Look you tell your man, " Rollins continued. "he'll get his money in good time. For now just keep your mouth shut and we will all be better off. Now get out of my office." Calvert leaned in close to John Rollins. "I'll keep quiet. You better come through or the next news story won't be about your re-election campaingn but your obituary." The Mayor didn't take kindly to the threat. "Watch it Tim! Or You'll be the one they will be reading about." Calvert turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Rollins bangs his fist on the desk. The phone rings. Rollins turns and stares and looks to the door pissed. "Hello?" He lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes, dear. Can we talk when I get home? I'm sure the boy will be fine. Sweet heart, it is part of high school. Rico is a bright young man. He'll be fine. If something is bothering him, I'm sure he'll talk when he is ready, ok?" Rollins blows a kiss at the phone and hangs it up.

Rico is heading to his chemistry class. The hustle and bustle of the hallways seems to go unnoticed by him. The shooting and kidnapping of the days before are still on everybody's lips. Whispers about Jo and Danny are all he hears about lately when all he wants to do is talk to Andie. His prayer are about to be answered when she comes around a corner almost running into him. "Andie! Hey! I've been looking all over for you." He smile beeming from ear to ear. Andie doesn't look up at him. She stares at her feet. "I've been here." she says quietly. Rico tries to raise her face to look at him. But she turns away. "What is wrong?" He voice a mixture of concern and his usual goofiness. "Rico," Andie finally looks up to him. "I can't see you anymore." She takes a step back from him. "Why?" he asks. "Does this have to do with dinner the other night? Look, I'm sorry. Jo needed someone to talk to." He said trying to understand yet he knew she was serious. "Rico, my parents don't think you're that a good of an influence on me. They don't want me to hang around you anymore or see you." She reaches up and kisses his cheek. He can feel the tears in her eyes. "Goodbye." She turns and nearly runs down the hallway, leaving Rico standing all alone. He can feel his heart breaking in two. The late bell rings and he realizes he needs to get to class and soon. Heartbreak will have to wait until after chem class.

Chief Masterson isn't in the best of moods as he enters Green Grove Police station. This FBI agents' appearence at the hospital opens more doors than Kyle realizes and things are about to get real. As he enters the office, he is met by Eddie who is leaving to go relieve the officer watching Danny's room. "Hey Chief, there is a Sheila Micheals to see you. She is waiting in your office." Eddie motions toward Masterson's office. Kyle pats him on the back. "Thanks, Eddie." Kyle opens the door to his office and walks around the desk and then realizes he recognizes the African-American woman sitting across from him. "I know you. You were at the town meeting about the safety of Fall Fest and again when Tim Calvert pushed Danny Desai at the Mathletic's stand." She nodded. "Guilty as charged, Chief." She offers a handshake. Kyle shakes her hand before sitting down. "How can I help you Agent?" He ask her. "So, you know who I am. Word travels fast. I'm here because of Danny Desai. Is it safe to talk here?" Kyle was a little confused by the questioon. "Safe to talk?" Agent Micheals stood and walked around the chair. "We believe that Danny's life is in danger and that they may go after him at the hospital. We need to act fast." Kyle gets up out of his chair. "Wait a minute. Who is after Danny and what do you mean his life is in danger.?" The young woman knows that the Chief isn't an idiot but she sighs. "Look Chief Masterson I don't have time to give you details. But…" She reaches into a brief case and hands Kyle a file folder. He takes the file and begins reading.

At one point he looks up. "You're serious, Marna?" She points to the file. "It is all right there. When Vikram went underground he left Danny much more then ten million dollars." Kyle nodded. "I see why they want him dead." She walks around the desk next to Kyle. "Danny is now owner of Marna Industries and they need him out of the way so they can put whtever plans they have been making into motion." Kyle puts a hand on her shoulder. "Then what are we standing around talking bout it, I assume you have a plan to get Danny to safety." She shakes her her. "Yes. but we can't tell Mrs. Desai. If she isn't involved she will be safer. They won't hurt her." Kyle lowered his head. He knew what we coming and hated this plan but he knew there was no other way. "I'll take care of Karen. Just make sure that Danny is safe. Lets's get to the hospital." They both head out of his office. He ignores as other officers approach him.

Lacey Porter hasn't been at school since the incident with Danny. Her mother Judy, has been worried about her. Lacey steps into her room from taking a shower and looks at the open bedroom window. She almost expects Danny to come through at any minute and throw his arms around her and tell her that everything will be alright and that he loves her and will never leave her. But that doesn't happen. There is a knock on her door. "Sweetheart?" Judy pokes her head in the room. "Do you want to talk?" She could see the tears in Lacey's eyes. Judy puts are arms around her daughter. Lacey begins crying. "Lacey, I know this has been difficult for you." She leans down and kisses the top of Laceys head. Lacey looks up. "I'm just so worried about Danny. There has been no change. Why won't he wake up?" Judy leans back from her. "Honey, Danny has been through alot and he just needs to heal. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Lacey wipes her eyes with her towel and looks up at her smiling mother. "I hope you're right. I lost him eleven years ago. I don't know if I can lose him agian." Judy stroked Lacey's hair and held her again. They just sat as a breeze lightly blows into the room through the open window.

Jo has fallen asleep in Danny's room. Tess yawns. She walks over to Jo and shakes her awake. "Let's get home so you can sleep. I'll make you something to eat." Jo slowly gets to her feet and looks over to Danny. She bends down and kisses his forehead. "I'll be back soon." She tells him. Karen looks over to Tess. "I think I'll head home too and get a shower." She also kisses Danny and lightly touches his head. "Get well, Danny." she bends down and hugs him, whispering "I love you." in his ear. "Come back to us, Danny." she said as she walks out of the room. He is alone. The room feels cold and sterile. The only light in the room is frm the sunlight coming from the window. In the hallway, Tess, Karen, and Jo see Cheif Masterson with the FBI agent. "Hey," Tess said as he comes up the hall toward her. "Any change?" He asks Karen. She shakes her head "No."

"Where are you going?" He looks at them. Tess answers. "Home, just to get some sleep and maybe something to eat." "I need a shower." Karen adds. Kyle puts a hand on Jo's shoulder. "How are you holding up, kiddo?" Jo answers her father. "I'll be fine. It can't get any worse." Kyle kisses the top of her head. "I'll see you after work. Get some rest you gals look exhausted." They all turn to leave. The agent pulls out her cell. "This is Micheals. We are a go. Repeat we are a go." She hangs up and looks at Masterson. "I'm sorry Chief. I know you are close to Mrs. Desai but this is for Danny's safety as well as Karens." They sit in Danny's room. "We need to make this quick." Masterson knods. Then heads out the door. He tells the officer outside the door they can go. The officer leaves even though they are confused. There are bells and whistles going off in Desai room. A doctor comes in and begins yelling orders to the staff but after about thirty minutes all is quiet. Kyle stands at the foot of Danny's bed. The room is silent.

Rico has gone to Johnny Cakes after school to get his mind off of his breakup from Andie. "May I join you?" He looks up to see Lacey's smiling face. He motions to the other side of the booth. "Please." She sits down. "You looked like you could use the company." He nods. "Andie and I broke up." "I'm sorry.'" Lacey said concerned. "You made a really cute couple." He smiles. "I guess I can't have a girlfreind. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life." Lacey put her hand on his. "Rico, I"m sure there is the perfect girl for you. You just haven't found her yet." He looks up and see Jo, Tess and Karen standing at the register. Jo notices him and walks over. "Hi guys." Lacey turns. "Hi Jo." Rico smiles. "Hi, any news on Danny?" Jo shakes her head. Then there is a beep from her cell. She sees that it is a text from her dad. Shock crosses her face. She has trouble speaking. She turns to see Karen hugging Tess, crying. She turns back to Lacey and Rico. Lacey reaches up to her. "Jo? What is it?" Rico looks over and also sees Tess and Karen. "Jo?" The words barely escape her lips. "It's Danny. He's dead."


End file.
